Wolfsong's Loyalty: A Walk By The River
Wolfsong’s Loyalty: A Walk By The River All of the main characters plus some others go for a walk by the river near my house. Featuring a levitating iPhone. “I’m bored,” said Foxfoot one day in the Thunderclan camp. After moments of pondering, Sunstrike had an idea: “Lets go for a walk beside the river near BuzzyBee’s house!” he exclaimed. Bramblestorm spewed out his iPhone. “Lets have some music while we walk from the levitating iPhone!” he yowled. So the fairy version of Sweetstar teleported them to a pathway. The eight cats started walking. First, Sunstrike led the group and chose the first song, since it was his idea. “Dubstep, I choose you!” he mewed and tapped the screen of the phone a few times. Suddenly earsplitting dubstep music exploded the eardrums of the eight cats. Fortunately Sweetstar gave them all eardrum transplants and stopped the dubstep. Then she passed it to Bramblestorm, because he was the rightful owner of the phone, therefore he owned the music on it. Unfortunately, Bramblestorm chose more dubstep, but at a tolerable volume this time. “No more dubstep!” screeched Fairy Sweetstar, and she magically deleted all of the dubstep on Bramblestorm’s phone. “Ravenwing, you’re more sensible, so you can choose.” Ravenwing chose Bohemian Rhapsody and started singing along. “Is this the real life, is this just fantasy? caught in a landslide, no escape from reality,” he sang, then others joined in. “Open your eyes,” sang Bramblestorm. “Look up to the skies and see,” continued Sunstrike. He looked up into the sky and saw Fairy Sweetstar and screamed. Fairy Sweetstar screamed as well. She screamed so much that she fainted and landed in the river because of oxygen deprivation. “There,” panted Sweetstar as her rainbow fairy wings lifted herself out of the water. “Isn’t it so much nicer to listen to some real ''music?” But no-one responded. They all had headphones on. Sweetstar used her magical fairy powers to make the headphones disappear. “Nightclaw, you chose something,” she huffed. Then she went to join Songstar in a fairy princess tea party and wouldn’t come back for the rest of the walk. Foxfoot punched Nightclaw and snatched the iPhone off him. “Wolfsong, she punched me!” he wailed as Foxfoot chose a Coldplay song. Wolfsong used her superpowers to take the phone from Foxfoot’s paws. She handed it back to Nightclaw. “Choose a song and deal with it.” (⌐■_■) Nightclaw chose a song by Imagine Dragons. “In the morning light let my roots take flight. Watch me fall above like a vicious dove.” “They don’t see me come, who can blame them,” whispered Dragonfang as he crept up behind Nightclaw. He pounced on him and Nightclaw was robbed of the phone. “Ahhh!” Wolfsong, everyone’s attacking me!” he yowled. Dragonfang plugged in his emergency pair of headphones and continued singing. In a fairly good voice. “The never seem to catch my eye, but I never wondered why.” “I won’t fall asleep,” sang the rest of the cats, “I won’t fall asleep.” To ruin the good old sing-along, Sweetstar appeared out of nowhere and suddenly the cats were trapped in a forcefield. “You should get some sleep,” she growled and pointed to a row of trees with drooping branches, perfect for a den. “I know! Let’s all have a singing competition! Karaeoke!” mewed Cloudpaw. The cats all cheered and rushed to the biggest tree-den, and Cloudpaw stood on a boulder. Suddenly Snowpaw appeared, followed by her kittypet friends. They all started singing a medley of Taylor Swift, Avril Lavrigne and any other horrible artists you can think of. “TURN IT OFF!” screamed Foxfoot. The kittypets kept singing as they paraded out of the den and walked across the river. Four minutes later. “Beezlebub has a devil set aside for me, for me, for meeeeeeeee,” yelled all of the cats. Then they all started to bang their heads to the music. “Ow,” mewed Ravenwing as his head hit a floating boulder. Everyone stopped. “You ruined the song, mouse-brain,” snarled Cloudpaw. “Now we have to start all over again!” “Yaaaaaaaaay!” said the cats. After 1,735 tries, Bohemian Rhapsody had been sung the whole way through without a failure or an interruption. “Now we can continue,” Wolfsong yawned. “I think,” Ravenwing meowed, “That we should go to London.” “Yeah!” yelled the other cats, “Let’s go to the Tower of London!” Sweetstar tried to argue. “But honestly, London is much to far!” Wolfsong growled at her. “We’re going to London! And you can’t stop us!” She magically made a zombie rise out of the ground. “Ahh! Zombies!” screamed Sweetstar, and she toppled into the river. Foxfoot prodded Wolfsong with a paw. “You’d better go save her then!” she purred. “Do I look like I can swim?” asked Wolfsong innocently. “No, but I know someone who can. How about Buzzy’s dog?” “Okay then,” shrugged Wolfsong. Buzzy’s dog magically appeared, all fluffy and dog-like. “It’s so fluffy!” squealed Foxfoot, “And adorable too!” “Save me, weird fluffy thing!” screamed a dying Sweetstar. Cloudpaw screwed his face up in concentration. “Doesn’t Sweetstar die by being fed deathberries?” “Spoilers!” screamed the cats. “Well ''sorry,” muttered Cloudpaw darkly. “At least you don’t spend your dreams learning something that no other cat understands,” he growled. Soon Sweetstar had been rescued and the group of them set off on their journey to London. Someone had started up the iPhone again. A load of noise filled the air. “What is this?” snarled Wolfsong. “Modern music,” chirped Nightclaw. “Well if this is modern music, I have lost all faith in society.” “Society is society,” reminded Foxfoot. “And where’s Dragonfang?” “Funny you should mention Dragonfang,” chirped Cloudpaw front he back, “Because he—” “Spoilers, again!” shrieked the cats. Sweetstar pulled out her fairy wand waved it so that Cloudpaw vanished. “Survival of the sensible,” she growled. “Any stupidity and you’re straight back home!” The cats glared at each other. “It’s on!” they growled. “Cliche!” yelled Dragonfang. Then he was gone too. “Hey,” hissed Bramblestorm an hour later. “What are you listening to?” Sunstrike showed him. Bramblestorm’s eyes widened. “But I though Sweetstar deleted all of it?” Sunstrike smirked. “I had backup.” He nudged Bramblestorm. “I have a splitter thingy and another pair of headphones. Want a listen?” “Sure!” chirped Bramblestorm. Sweetstar flapped her fairy wings feebly. She was sick of all the silence. With a quick flick of her wand, all phones (How could there be more of them? she thought,) and headphones flew off with the wind. “Now listen up!” she screamed. “We’re going to play the Alphabet Game!” “Topic is cats we know! We all have to say an A, then when everyone’s said a valid A, we go onto B, and so on. I’ll start. Applepaw.” “Who’s Applepaw?” asked Nightclaw. “None of your concern!” snapped Sweetstar. “Cheat!” yelled Bramblestorm. “She’s making up cats!” Sweetstar grinned nastily. She waved her wand and Bramblestorm faded away. “Abusing powers!” accused Ravenwing. “You were given powers for a reason.” “It’s to make coffee so I can deal with you lot!” Sweetstar snapped again. She jabbed Ravenwing in the chest and he disappeared with a pop. “Who would require a wand to make coffee,” grumbled Foxfoot. “Psychos, that’s who,” snarled Wolfsong. She noticed Sunstrike floating above them on a hoverboard. “Where did you get that?” she gasped. “From the nice picnicking twolegs on that beach thing,” meowed Sunstrike. “And if you don’t mind, I’m off to London.” He trundled off at a snail’s pace. Sweetstar grabbed a rope from a nearby tree. “Come back here! You don’t have my permission,” she snarled and dragged Sunstrike back. “And we need to continue the Alphabet Game!” Sunstrike snorted. “Who cares about the Alphabet Game?” “I do!” shrieked Sweetstar, hurt. “You’re getting eliminated for that!” And soon Sunstrike was gone too. “I’m sick of this,” snarled Nightclaw. “Cats are vanishing, powers are being abused, and we are never going to get to London at this rate.” He snatched the wand out of Sweetstar’s grasp. “Give it to me!” she yowled. “No!” growled Nightclaw, and he threw it into the water, where Buzzy’s dog retrieved it. But she had vanished too. “She’s in the camp now!” shrieked Sweetstar hysterically. “Now who knows what that mutt will do?” In fact, the dog returned back to Buzzy’s house. On the walk back, Wolfsong managed to summon up a new wand. Instead of giving it to Sweetstar, she waved it, and they were all back home again. “Never, ever, do that or suggest that again,” she snarled at Sunstrike. But Sunstrike wasn’t listening. He was already heading out of camp, for another adventure.